The present invention relates to an image motion compensator for accepting the high level of the main profile of MPEG II (moving picture experts group II) algorithm selected by a high-definition television (HDTV), and more particularly, to an image motion compensating address generator for generating an address required in controlling a frame-unit memory.
High-media products such as HDTV are based on the recently confirmed MPEG II algorithm. For this reason, an image motion compensator, which accepts the MPEG II algorithm and performs image motion compensation, is indispensable.
Generally, for image motion compensation, the image motion compensator uses a frame memory. In this case, an address for controlling the frame memory must be generated. However, the high level of the main profile of the MPEG II algorithm was established recently. Therefore, there is no image motion compensator using it.
For reference, the main level of the main profile of the MPEG II algorithm has been used according to a conventional technology. Recently, the high level of the main profile of the MPEG II algorithm was determined, obtaining an image output at a high resolution and high speed. Accordingly, there has become necessary an address generator, which is not merely an address generator but has a high-speed data processing capability required by the HDTV and accepts the high level of the main profile of the MPEG II algorithm.